brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:User Id Spam/Suggestions
Posted this on the front talk page. I'll start off by saying that the amount of spam on this wiki is atrocious. User IDs spam can be found at every page where user comments are allowed and plagues the wiki severely. Are there any moderators/admins maintaining this wiki at all? There should be a page set-up specifically for User ID/Metal God referral only. Users/Visitors that post referral codes anywhere else other than that page should be blocked/banned. Commenting with Facebook should be done away with and should be replaced with Wikia's native comment section. This way, other wikia contributors can help to delete and remove spam comments. An individual comment section for each unit would be good for contributors to ask unit-specific questions (where can I farm this unit? etc.) and will be helpful to other players. Do correct me / add on to what I've posted. Hope to see the wikia being tidied of spam ASAP. 14:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC) re: It is a serious problem, but the wikia is an open forum. While we would like for it to be a place to provide information, anyone is able to edit and post what they want, including vandalizing articles. In my opinion, I prefer to protect the information but leave the comments/Talk section alone. It's a FULL TIME job to have to go through and moderate comments, and mind you that we're all just fans. Where are you seeing this specifically? "Facebook comments" have been disabled on unit pages, because they are nothing but Friend Referral spam. I'm curious to where else it exists so that I can see what I can do (without admin privies). If they are Facebook comments, then that should be something we ask the admins to disable. Luxionmk2 (talk) 16:48, February 12, 2014 (UTC) re: I have to agree that this wiki is a huge, disorganized mess. I've played a couple other animated tcg like games (mainly D.O.T. and Blood Brothers) and their respective wiki pages have way less spam, if any. It could be a problem with the limited number of moderators, but either way it's really dissapointing when I go to a page to see what the community thinks about a certain character but instead all I see are metal god spams. I think that allowing fellow users to report/delete comments is a good idea (hopefully none of the contributive comments are removed by anyone), but ultimately I think this problem has gone unfixed for so long that everyone thinks it is acceptable behavior. Sahbahkja (talk) 18:48, February 15, 2014 (UTC) re: I'm deleting the spam as I go along, since about 99% of the FB comments are just id spam. -Preceding signed comment added by Flower field (talk) 04:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC) re: Good work on deleting all of the spam. However, it seems like comments in general have been disabled because I see no option to add one nor do I see any comments in the first place. It looks much much cleaner but I'm not sure if I'm a fan of disabling comments alltogether. On another note, I think there should just be one watercooler thread for Metal God IDs, as nearly half of the existing threads at the moment are dedicated to them. Finally, would it be possible to add a chatroom to the wiki? I believe it would help foster a better sense of community. Sahbahkja (talk) 08:36, February 17, 2014 (UTC)